Sweet and Spicy!
by CaptainAsaTurner
Summary: Miku wants exciting and new things in her life. She feels like Len is the only person for the job. Though Miku underestimates not only his actions, but his reputation as a playboy as well. Len's choices will not only ruin his relationship with Miku and his other affairs, but with his beloved sister and rival as well. Can he fix his mistakes? Find out! (LenxMiku based off Spice!)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is the EDITED version of this chapter. **

_Huh...? That noise is so damn annoying..._

Len Kagamine opened his aquamarine eyes as he heard a faint buzzing sound coming from the night stand next to him. For a long while he sat there. Debating on whether getting up, or just sleeping for a little bit more.

Though, the idea of him sleeping in more was tossed out of his head once he noticed he was with someone. That someone, was Megurine Luka. A curvy, potty mouth bitch, but in bed, she was rough and delightful to have in bed. He knew she was experienced now thanks to the work of himself.

The playboy sat up rather slowly and then looked at his phone. Purposely he set an alarm to wake himself up at 4 in the morning. It seems like that alarm was never deleted off of his phone seeing as he used it so often. Every time he would meet with a woman, Len would always get up at 4 in the morning and leave before they got up. It obviously didn't please the woman seeing as he had slept with them and then left them later on in the night without them knowing.

As he slipped his nude body out of the blankets, Len grabbed his boxers that sat on the floor. He slipped them on over his slender legs and firm ass. After he was done, the blonde was about to stand up to grab the rest of his clothes when he heard a gentle call for him.

"Len..." Glancing over his shoulders, he raised an eyebrow at the pinkette. She was now awake, and this was not good. "You're leaving?" Luka questioned him as she laid there naked. The blanket only covered part of her extremely large breasts.

"Yes." He began and looked away from her sea green eyes. "...I have to get home and prepare for school."

_Lies. Rin is expecting me home in the morning. _

That sweet smile, the shining light blue eyes that match his own, those skinny smooth legs of her's. He treasures her more than any other woman.

_Ugh...Rin...get out of my head._

"You know," The pinkette yawned and pulled the blankets up over her chest more. Her seductive eyes started to look as if she was glaring at him. "Kaito-kun would've stayed with me." She remarked rather snarky manner.

Her comment made him snap a little. "Excuse me, do I look like Kaito-san to you?!" Len turned his head over his shoulder again and snapped at her. "If you're with me, you don't talk about him." His tone of voice was dark and serious. Len couldn't stand Kaito. The two were pure rivals that slept with completely different woman. Though unlike Len, Kaito comes up to him often to converse with him. Sometimes he asks about how the women are doing and so on. Sometimes Len thinks that Kaito talk so him to get tips. (That in which he does not give) They're more like decent rivals in a way.

"Oh come on Len don't be so hostile towards me."

"Don't compare me to Kaito."

"Maybe you should learn to stay, and I wont do that."

"Pft.."

_She doesn't understand and she never will. _

After Luka didn't respond, Len decided to get up and get on the rest of his clothes. This consisted of his black skinny jeans, a white button down shirt and his signature blue cardigan. The cardigan was something he wore every day almost.

Once dressed, the playboy picked up his black rimmed glasses, phone and keys of the nearby dresser. His schedule was planned out pretty well to be honest. He would go to school, quickly do his homework , and then go out with a different woman each day. This type of schedule was only hard on him in one area. That one are would be his sleep schedule. Len though, managed to catch up on his sleep after the ladies were pleased and sometimes in school.

"I'll see you in a few days right?" Finally the elegant woman spoke again as he was right by the door.

He nodded and didn't look back at her. Though a sly smirk was plastered all over his face. "Yes. I'll text you when I have time." Soon after he said that, Len left and shut the door behind him. The sun was starting to come out a little bit as he walked in the semi-cold morning breeze. It wasn't horribly cold so Len could manage it.

_I hope Rin wears her jacket this morning for school. I can feel the autumn breeze starting up. Aw man...she looks so cute in her jackets..._Thought the male as he made his way down his street.

* * *

As soon as Len and Rin were ready, the two made their way out the door of their house, and into the streets at 7 in the morning. It was a little warmer than it was 3 hours ago, so that was nice.

Yawning, Len covered his mouth and stretched his arm up in the air all in the same motion. He was feeling even more tired than he was earlier that day and he honestly didn't know why. Well, he knew why he was tired. Len was just thinking about why it's hitting him now and not before?

"Len-kun watch out!" Suddenly he was jerked out of the way of Bicyclist speeding past them. The wind gushed up against him as his weak eyes widen. He had almost gotten hit, and that would have hurt a hell of a lot. "Oh my god Len! Are you okay? What is with you today...?" Rin tilted her head as she held onto his arm. Her lively eyes filled with worry as the moments passed. It was pretty obvious that she could see the tiredness in his eyes.

The blonde just stared at her for a few minutes before he said something back. "Uh...sorry I'm just really tired this mornin'. I guess I didn't see them comin'." Despite his over exhausted mind and body, Len still looked flawless. His skin never wrinkled or darkened in some areas that people would think would, the bright blue eyes still matched the sky, and even his well toned body and thin body still remained the same. These were all concepts that woman loved about him.

Little did he know though, that his insides were screaming.

"Tired? How late were you out till with Rinto?" The two decided to walk more and she still held on to his arm. Not because of any romantic feelings, but because she wanted to make sure he didn't run into anyone or anything else.

"I think till like...12ish? I fell asleep and came back home around 4 in the morning." He chuckles a fake laugh.

Rin's blonde eyelashes flutter. "4 in the morning you walked home? Isn't that dangerous?"

"Im a guy Rin, I'll be okay." It was within that moment that Len smiled charmingly at her in hopes that she wouldn't worry to much.

Then she pushed his arm away and pouted. "Don't give me that smile Len-kun." Her eyes reverted away, and his expression grimaced.

_Why does she __**always **__treat my kindness like that? Why can't she just...Ugh! _

"Len, don't give me the same look you give other woman. You know what I think okay?" Rin spoke in a soft voice almost as if she was hesitant to say anything about the manner. Len though, already knew how she felt about him, and it isn't the same as she feels about him. Their 'love' is two different kinds of love.

"I wasn't giving you that same look. Why bring that up Rin? I just-" His words were meant to sting but Len just couldn't bring himself to be mean to her. After all, this was his sister he was talking to. "I just..." He tried to speak again but he just couldn't bring himself to say anymore.

_My chest hurts..._

The rest of the way to school was done in silence.

* * *

_I'm so tired...I want to go home. Who needs school anyway..._

"Len-san." A strong yet deep voice echoed in the playboy's eardrums. It was a voice he loathed. He wanted to rip out of the owner's vocal cords when he heard it.

Slowly Len turned his head with a glare plastered on his face. The one he didn't want to see, let alone talk to, was right next to him. "Eh?" He spoke. "What could you possibly want Kaito-san?" Len huffed in a bored manner.

"What makes you think you can talk to me like that?" His head cocked to the side and he sat down on Len's desk. His deep blue hair laid in his face as he stared at some of the girls gossiping in the corner of the room. "Anyways, I heard that you were with Luka-chan yesterday." Abruptly, the bluenette grinned.

Len's eyebrows narrowed. "So?"

Kaito laughed. "I heard you left her, like always." His dark cerulean colored hues glanced at him for a moment. "Why don't you stay? Eventually all of your clients will leave you and come crawling to me. **Every**, **last**, **one of them**."

He felt his blood boil as Kaito emphasized on his last sentence. As the other male leaned into him, Len didn't even flinch. "Fuck off. You will never be better than me." Remarked the blonde as his glare intensified.

_Wow I hate this arrogant asshole. _

"You're such a bastard, but for some reason talking to you gets me excited."

"Falling for me?"

"Fuck off Kagamine."

"Choke on dick Shion."

The older male growled and made his way to his feet. His hands slammed on the desk and he leaned into the Casanova. "Listen here pretty boy, I promise you, that you will regret saying that to me." Evil soaked Kaito's words and he started to walk away; Len didn't say anything, and certainly not afraid. Soon, he was out of site and Len was glad.

_Fucking A I'm goin' to beat him senselessly. _

Clenching his knuckles, Len stared out the classroom window. His nostrils flared a little as he thought about Kaito and how much he hated him.

_Why does he keep talkin' to me? Holy fucking shit..._


	2. Chapter 2

_I need something to get my mind off of Kaito.._

Kaito seriously gotten on his nerves. It was so bad, that the blonde had to step out of the classroom, where he was eating lunch at, and take a breather. Len normally could deal with Kaito a little bit but today, he was just fed up with everything. Then what happened with Rin this morning pissed him off too. He wanted Rin. He yearned to touch her and feel her slim body in his dainty arms.

"Tch..." The blonde tried forget it; seeing as that's what the walk was for. That was easier said then done though. He really cared for Rin, she was all he had. Even if she didn't care **too** much for him anymore.

This, in some ways, didn't bother Len all that much. He loved her after all and was willing to do anything to have her.

**Anything.**

As Len walked, he rubbed his head and then shut his eyes. His head starts to flood with memories of his sister. Flashes of what she may look like when she gets aroused, what her voice sounds like when she screams his name. The thoughts made him shiver with delight as he walked on.

_Why do I put myself through this..? Fuck I just can't help myself._

Suddenly, he felt someone hit his chest. "Ow..." A sweet, yet tangy tone of voice rang in his ears. "Um excuse me? Weren't you watching where you were going?!" The tealette was on the floor with her legs up in front of her chest, her books scattered around her. She didn't seem pleased with Len, but he didn't care to much.

_Hatsune Miku...the sassy wannabe bitch. She's always trying to find someone new to hang out with..._

"I apologize Hatsune-chan." Len's aqua eyes flickered to meet her teal ones. _Even if she's sassy, she's still pretty cute. Hell even her panties are cute. _Helping her up, the male took another glance at her white and sky blue stripped panties that were completely exposed to him.

"What were you doing walking around with your eyes shut?" Her tone of voice wasn't as tangy as the first time seeing as he helped her up and was picking up her books, but this was Miku we were talking about. She seemed to be always sassy, no matter who she was talking to. _This is a reason why Hatsune isn't apart of my mental list, she's to much of a hassle._

Where was this conversation going? Len didn't know. "If you really must know," The blonde leaned into her and smirked after he handed her the books. "I was just trying to find a quiet place to think. That's all." With that, he blinked his blonde eyelashes and started to walk past her.

The eyelashes that woman loved about him.

"Len-kun." Miku said and turned to face him, Len did the same. "Because you ran into me, you owe me something in return." The girl crossed her arms behind her and smiled. It seemed like she had something up her sleeve, Len wasn't to sure how to say no to this. He knew Miku well enough to know that she would bother him about this until he did something in return for her. Talk about a sticky wicked.

"Alright fine, what do you want?" He adjusted his stance and gazed back at the girl. For some reason he stared a little more than he thought he would. In this moment, Len noticed how her uniform fit her curves nicely; her skirt was short, showing off her legs, and her hair circled and hugged her small frame.

_Man, I must be more tired than I thought. I'm starring at Hatsune Miku of all people. _

Miku was the type of girl that would harass someone until they hung out with her. Len of course, didn't hang out with people unless he really had to. He would always joke around with her, flirting and all of the sort; always walking away before she got the chance to ask him out.

"I want you to hang out with me, I'm sick of hanging out with that Kaito guy." _She hung around Kaito? Why the hell would a girl like her do that?_ Sure Miku was sassy, but that didn't mean she slept around. If she didn't like hanging around Kaito, what makes her think she's gonna like hanging around him?

_Ugh, what a pain. _"...When and where then?"

She thought for a moment before speaking back to Len. "For now, why don't we just exchange numbers? I'll let you know when I think of something." Miku winked and held out her phone so he could put in his number.

* * *

Giggling, Hatsune Miku unlocked the door to her home and wiggled her way into the doorway. She hummed and tilted her head as she heard her brother, Hatsune Mikuo, call out to her. "Miku is that you?"

"Who else would it be silly Onii-chan?" She slipped off her shoes and stared at the eyes that looked like her own. The girl smiled and tilted her head. Mikuo gave her an odd look.

"Did something happen today? You seem awfly happy." He said and shut the book he was reading. _Oh so he noticed? Well I don't think he wants to hear about my love life, so I'l ljust give him a white lie._

"I got a god grade on test. It's a class I was worried about too, so I'm really happy." With that, the girl made her way upstairs and swayed her hips as she did so. She didn't even give Mikuo the chance to respond to her 'good deed'.

Inside her room, the girl tossed her school bag on the floor and pulled her phone out of her bra. "So I finally got Len-kun to hang out with me?" She giggled again, looking at his name that was now a contact in her phone. This made her happy; Miku always wanted to hang out with the blonde. Even if he couldn't say the same thing about her. "Where are we going to go?"

_He's so popular...I really hope he doesn't mind doing this for me..._

"What am I thinking! I'm Hatsune Miku! He's lucky he's hanging out with me." The girl laid on her bed, starring at a picture of her mother that rests on the nightstand next to the bed. _Heh, I'll make sure he has the best time with me! Isn't that right Oka-sama? _

A smile formed on her lips. Even though her mother was gone, it still felt comforting to at least see her face. "Miku?" Snapping out of her daydream, the tealette blinked her eyes and stared at Mikuo, who was now currently in the room.

"Yes Mikuo?" Said Miku with a smile on her face.

"Who are you talking to?" The male leaned against the doorway and raised an eyebrow at her.

_Oh how awkward..._"I was talking to Oka-sama." Pointing at the picture of her deceased mother. "I was telling her about my day." The way Miku just talked to their mother, made Mikuo worry about her.

"...Just...come down for dinner okay?" He gave off a rather pained expression. _He doesn't like me talking to Oka-sama..._Miku sighed and nodded at her brother. "Otou-sama said he'd be home late, and to not wait for him with dinner."

"Of course." Miku walked passed him and down the stairs. She tried to push the thought of her father not being home, out of her head. It sadden her, even if she didn't want to admit it.


	3. Chapter 3

After school, Len walked home by himself. He wasn't in the mood to deal with Kaito or anyone else for that matter. Why did the thought of him, spending time with Hatsune Miku bother him so much? Well for one she was **annoying**. Her voice, he speech, even her body language was annoying to the blonde.

_She's curvy, sassy and well...spiteful? _

"Fuck." Len growled as he walked up to his house. Never before did he bother to pay attention to Miku and now all of a sudden he was actually thinking about her? This was weird for him. _No. Just no. _

Pulling his keys from the pocket of his school uniform, Len heard his phone ringing. His eyes rolled naturally as he started to unlock the door with one hand, and then his free hand dug around in his pocket to find his phone. _Where is the damn thing..._Thought Len bitterly.

"Hello...?" He called out to the person on the other line. His slim figure slipped through the door quickly. Then he shut it behind him just as fast as he opened it.

"Len-kun." A voice cooed over the phone. The lustful tone of voice with a hint of bitterness echoed in his eardrums. "It's Meiko." The woman revield her self.

This made him stop dead in his tracks. "Meiko?" Raising an eyebrow, Len let a laugh slip from under his breath. "What is it you need?"

"Come over."

"Right now?"

"Yes." Purred Meiko as Len winced. His thoughts were conflicting against one another. Making the blonde unsure of what he wanted to do at this point.

"I just got ho-..." The male cuts off his words. Realizing that he had already put of Meiko last night for Luka. She didn't seem to pleased now or then so saying he was **tired**, was out of the quesiton. "I'll be there soon." Pulling his hand away from his ear, Len hung up and exhaled. A sudden turn of events prevented him from doing his homework just yet.

Licking his lips as he marched up the stairs and to his bedroom, Len had already started to stip himself of clothing as he went inside his room. He'd better shower now so Meiko wouldn't complain or anything later.

Len's room was normal. He had a large grand piano sitting in the corner of his room and a shelf of sheet music sitting not to far from it on the wall. His curtians were black along with his bed sheets. The walls were pure white. He was messy only because he didn't have time to clean anythng properly.

The blonde walked downstairs and out the door as quick as possible. To be frank, he wasn't all that revved up about having sex with Meiko. Len just wanted to get home so he could do his homework before he got another call from a different hot mess woman.

_Get a call- fuck what if Miku calls me while I'm in the middle of __**something**__? _Well that wouldn't be good will it? Len would have to improvise as the afternoon continues.

He didn't even have to open the door when he approached it. Meiko flug it open and wrapped her arms around him, bringing him into a tight embrace. "Oh? You came actually this time?" Teased the woman as she pulls him into the town-house using the collar of his black button up shirt. (which was not even buttoned all the way but ya know.)

"You had second thoughts about my arival? How rude." He smirks and presses their lips together.

"Well excuse me Mr. "I'm so busy." What do you do all day and night away? School doesn't take up that much time does it?" She breaks the kiss and eyes him as much as she can as he licks and pecks her neck.

"You have to consider homework in there as well." Len lies through his teeth. Meiko didn't know about his other affairs.

"Sure. **Homework**." Adds Meiko before both their lips were sealed.

* * *

It was a little after 6 O'clock when Len heard his phone ringing from the nightstand next to Meiko and him. Her fully exposed body was sitting on his naked self as the two were right in the middle of sex. His member was inside of her as Meiko rocked up and down on him.

"N-Ngh..hold on a sec..." Len's rapid breathing allows his words to slip out into chunks.

"Fucking A Len who is it?" Demanded the brunette as she thrusts on him more. Grabbing the phone, Len fipped it open without even bothering to see who was calling. He had a bad habit of doing that. "Make it quick I've almost climaxed."

"H-Hello..?" The male answered in a weak voice as he surpresses his panting.

"Len-kun?" Miku's sassy voice rings in his ears. His eyes widen. Len completely forgot that she was going to call him sometime tonight. "Are...you busy?" She asks with a curious tone to her sensitive voice.

_Uhh..._

Thrusting a little into Meiko, the male tosses his head back. To hold his seeds back now was becoming difficult. There was two much going on. _Dammit Meiko...Orgasam already..._Thought Len as he licks his spicy lips to speak. "...W-What's up..?" He answers finally.

"Uh well you know how you ran into me today, and promised we'd hang out or something? Well I decided that you're going to do me a favor instead."

"...A-Ah...L-Len-kun..." Meiko scratches at his torso with her perfectly manicured nail just when she reaches her climax.

"Yeah what about it- Ow!" Len screams out and buckles his hips as blood starts to fill the scractch marks. The sudden pain and thrusts between him and Meiko, makes Len start to slip his hold on his own seeds. Slowly he releases and presses the phone tightly aginst his chest, muffling the sounds of his and Meiko's moans.

"S-Shit..." Moans Len as the older woman slips off of him. It was a little late though. He had already started cumming inside of her as she pulls away. Tossing his head back in complete pleasure, Len breathes gradually.

"Len? Are you there?" Miku's voice was heard as he laid there.

"...Say it...again?"

"-sighs- Well I'm doing this dance rehearsal and I need a partner."

Proping himself up against the nearest wall, the playboy rubbed his sweaty forehead. "...Yeah done. I'll do it. Talk to me tomorrow about it I'm a little busy." With that, he hung up and glanced over at Meiko who seemed to be watching him the whole time.

"Who was that...?" She asks.

"My sister." Lied Len again. He manuvered his legs off to the side of the bed and then it hits him.

_I didn't pull out..._

Meiko tilted her head and slips on her nightgown. Grabbing his arm, she openes her mouth to speak but no words came out in time. "Are you on the pill?" Asked Len in a very serious tone of voice. This was no longer fun and games for her, Len **never **wore a condom. He had always pulled out and came into his hand just as he climaxed himself. This problem had never occured until now.

"Yes. What kind of woman do you take me for?" She flicks her damp bangs away from her tired looking face as she lays down. "You worry to much." Her eyes shut. A rather pleasent look comes to meet her facial features.

He still felt bad though. Despite the low **risk**, Len still had a bad feeling about it. "Alright. I pulled out half way through anyway so things should be ok." Standing up, the blonde's nude yet toned body moved to pick up his clothes.

"You're leaving...?"

"Yeah." Said Len after moments of silence. "I still have homework and such. Rin is probably waiting for me as well."

Slipping into his boxer breifs, and then his pants, Len glanced over his shoulder and sighed. "Sorry, but this time I have to leave now." He licks his lips and decided to do something nice for a change. Walking back towards Meiko, the blonde kissed her cheek. "Goodnight. I'll come again."

"I know."


	4. Chapter 4

Strolling down the hallway, the tealette thought deeply about when her and Len were going to practice the dance she needed to learn. It really did make her ecstatic seeing as she was having the hardest time finding a guy to dance with her. Now the only question left was, where is Len now?

"Hey Miku-chan." Suddenly popped up Kaito from behind; his dreadfully heavy arm draped around her shoulder. Miku exhaled and rolled her head away.

"What is it Kaito? I'm busy."

He wrinkled his nose as he looked at her. "Oh I was just walking by and then I saw something so beautiful, I just had to stop and admire it."

_Ew, get away from me. I thought I was done dealing with you..._

Miku rolled her eyes as she watched his eyes smile at her. "Mhmm sure. Why not just tell me what it is you really need?"

He pouted. "No fun. Anyways, I saw you walking with Len-kun yesterday."

"What of it Kaito? You're not **jealous** are you?" A smirk appeared on her face as she grasped his wrist and removed his arm from her shoulder. When she said she was sick of Kaito, she was speaking the truth. Miku used to spend a lot of **time **with him. It was time to get a fresh start with the guy she had an eye on for a while. Len Kagamine.

"PFT. Like I would be jealous of a guy like him." Kaito flicked his deep blue bangs away and huffed at Miku. Just by his attitude, that Kaito didn't like what she had just implied. Whether that it was true or not, was the real question now. "Fuck Miku-chan come on."

"**Fuck **Miku what? I can see why you'd be jealous. He's just..."

"A big fat asshole? Come on you'd have more fun with me."

"No way; go flirt with someone else Kaito." She snapped as he started to follow her. _This guy doesn't know what no means does he?! I said no __**the first time **__and I mean it!_

Upon walking into the classroom (she was still looking for Len), Miku's eyes instantly hit the blonde boy sitting on the desk in the corner of the room. She had already forgotten about Kaito who was standing behind her; just watching her as she stared at Len.

"Len-kun!" Called out the teal eyed girl as she made her way to him. Len only looked up and have a sour look. He had Teto and Neru standing next to him as usual. "You remember what we had talked about yesterday right?" Reminded Miku as the two girls gave her and Len a glare just before they walked away.

"Uh..." Len scratched at his neck in which little blonde hairs lay at. "Not really."

Was he serious? Miku didn't know, but it made her a little mad. "Are you serious Len-kun?" She crossed her lean arms and swayed her sassy hips a little. "You were going to help me with my**...**dance thing."

His eyes lit up a little. _Now he remembers? Oh my god..._"Shit yeah I remember and well..."

"Don't think you're getting out of it Kagamine! You said you'll help me!"

"I say **a lot **of things."

"I'll tell the principal you were **on top **of me and **touching me**."

"I didn't fuckin' do that!" Barked Len as he stood from the desktop. From what Miku knew, he didn't rape people or do any of that sort of stuff. He was good in bed and that's all she really knew about him sexually wise. "Don't be sayin' **lies **about me..!"

Len's eyes turned away from her for a moment. The 'princess' could only guess it was to glance at his sister.

Miku only grinned. For some reason, she found pure amusement in this. "Will you help me?" Spoke the girl with her arms still crossed. "If you don't," She took a step closer to him. Her eyes lowered as she pulled him closer by the collar. "I'll say so much stuff about you, no girl will even look at you." Whispers the tealette as she smiles. Her face was right next to his warm, irresistible, and gentle neck.

"Ugh..." The lanky male turned his head away from her and pushed at her body a little. As he groaned loudly, Miku let him go of him rather slowly.

"Len-kun I think you should do it."

Both Len and Miku turned towards the familiar voice. Not that it was a shock to her, but it was Rin Kagamine. "Er- uh...You really think so?" The blonde parted his lip and cocked his head a little. Though in Miku's eyes, this was a great thing. Rin was on her side. Nobody could convince Len to do anything except her.

"See? Even your sister thinks so!" Giggled the tealette as she clapped her hands.

"Yes I think so. You either study, or hang out with **friends**. I think it would be a good thing for you seeing as you don't have many hobbies." Rin took a step closer and took his hand. "Please Len? For me?" Blinking her sweet eyes, her twin brother tossed his head back in defeat.

"Fine..."

"Yes!" Exclaimed Miku suddenly as she tossed her arms up in the air. "Thank you Rin-chan! You're the best!" Then the girl hugged the one with the bow and giggled again.

_Len you sucker for your twin sister. _

Once she let go of Rin, Miku turned to face the door way. "I'll come back here at the end of the day. Be ready and don't wander off or you know what will happen." Winking, Miku left and didn't even look back.

* * *

After the bell rang, Miku walked back to Len's classroom only to see him sitting on top of the desk. His stunning aquamarine eyes starring out the window. The breeze that slipped through the crack of the open window, hit his neck and chest area which was exposed because his shirt wasn't buttoned up all the way.

_He's so beautiful..._

Thought Miku as her eyes stared at him all over. "Ahem." She coughed and entered to room as everyone started to either clear out, or quiet down. Len turned his head and blinked. "You waited? Aww."

"I really didn't have a choice." Exhaling, Len jumped off the desk and made his way to where Miku was.

"Oh, I know you didn't. Come now, we have a lot to work on." Grabbing his hand, she started to pull him out of the classroom and into the hallway. For some reason he jerked away and glared.

Stopping dead in his tracks, Len exhaled and brushed his fingertips through his golden locks. "Okay first off, don't drag me around like I'm some sort of animal. Second, I'm..."

_Why is he being so hostile?_

Len stopped talking when Miku gave him a depressed look. "Ugh...never mind. Let's just go, and don't drag me."

_He's so crabby today...I wonder why?_

Once outside, Miku fell into step with Len by her side. The two didn't say anything at first which was making the small, frail girl feel somewhat uncomfortable. Though when she tilted her head up to look at the playboy, he seemed to be fine. Hell it seemed like he didn't even blink. Not even once.

_What's with this guy? With other women, he seems so playful and flirty. Why is it with me he's so cranky and dull? Am I really that unattractive?_

Miku chuckled mentally as she thought that about herself. _Men adore me. They follow me around like little lost puppies. All except..._

_Him. _

"Are we going to your house?" Finally, Len broke the silence as the walked past the school's black gate. His aquamarine eyes peered into her teal ones. There was no sign of nervousness which made Miku jump in her skin.

"Actually, I was hoping to stop by somewhere and get something to eat. Learn what you know about dance." Miku smiled and tossed her head up to meet his. She was hoping that her caring smile, would bring down the tension that arose in the air.

A sigh escaped his lips. "Alright, where are we goin' then?" All he did was blink and turn his head back to the cement before them.

"To a cafe not to far from here." Chirped the tealette.

"Oh I see."

"Do you like coffee?"

"Yeah, I wouldn't be alive if I didn't."

Then it went silent again. That dreadful silence that Miku just couldn't stand. As they walked and he didn't even look at her, Miku questioned her attractiveness level more and more. What did he see in other woman, that he didn't see in her?

_Just look at me once..._

"Len-kun," Began Miku. In response, the slender male stopped walking and turned to her. His stunning eyes gazed at her like she was a man. This pissed off Miku to know end. "Why are you being so cold to me? Are you having a bad day today? Or am I just not as sexy as Luka-senpai, or Teto-chan?" Her nose wrinkled as she stood before him. Miku's words hinted a little bit of anger in her voice.

Then there was a sigh lingering in the air around them. "Fuck..." Mumbled Len. There was a moment when he didn't say anything, but Miku liked to think that he was processing thoughts. "Listen Miku-chan, I hardly know you. It's sort of hard for me to have a feelings about you at this moment in time."

When she thought about it, Len was complete right. They really didn't know anything about one another besides rumors, in which they both could not trust, but this was Len. What rumors about her were true? What rumors were false? _Should I be less pushy? _

"To be honest, you sort of forced me into this." Added Len with a grimace expression.

"I know..." Miku then sat down outside the cafe in the chairs that were next to tables. Len had no choice but to sit down too. Though his expression was relaxed. "Like I said, I'm sick of Kaito..." She added. "I just wanted to have a good time and I hear so many things about you."

"Of course you have. I'm Len Kagamine and you're desperate."

"Shut up..!" Squeaked the girl with a hostile voice.

"Hahaha!" Len bursts out into laughter. _What? _"You really want to spend time with me that much? God damn!" Now his attitude had taken a full 360 degree turn. "If this is what you want, for me to be your partner, then so be it." He leaned into the girl; pushing her back into her seat as he placed each hand on the arms of the chair. His face was in front of her's for the second time today. "I'll make sure you never forget me." Len's cocky attitude rang into her eardrums. She could feel her heart beating so fast that had hard time even thinking straight.

Gulping hard, she blushed and nodded simply.

_That grin, those eyes, and that sent of cinnamon and spice. _

"I-Is that a threat, or a promise?" Finally remarked the girl as she regains her composure. Though it was obvious his words got to her.

"A promise, my sweet." He said back in the chair next to her with his head leaning on his hand. Len's toned, yet slender legs crossed one another at the knee. "Now, what is it you want to know? Rin pretty much said it all; I don't have much hobbies but I am one hell of a schmoozer. Er- I know a few dance moves but not many I guess."

_Finally he was cooperating but all because I admitted I wanted to spend time with him? Does he get a kick out of seeing me beg or something?_

"Oh uh..." She paused and tilted her head. "Ah well I can teach you everything you need to know, don't worry alright?" Miku giggled and stood up. "You know? Maybe we should go to my house. I can show you the basics and call it a day. I live like down the block from here." The tealette pointed to the direction of her house and raised her eyebrows slightly.

"Hmm...I **guess** I could spend a little more time with you." Standing up, Len followed Miku as they started to walk to her house.

_Too bad you've fallen for my tricks Len-Kun._


End file.
